Betrothed
by kurosora1984
Summary: Roxas had but one choice if he were to save his country...trick King Axel into marrying him. Birthday AkuRoku for illbewaiting.


**Author's Note: **Happy birthday to Sule! (illbewaiting on deviantart) I know I'm late, but it's still the 9th here! (*lame*) lol

I based this oneshot on a beautiful drawing in her gallery which she did about a year ago. Take the spaces out to go see! illbewaiting. deviantart art/ my-king-89610339

And thanks to Sara (Norikuu)!

Hope you had a great birthday, Sule! You're amazing! ^_^

* * *

Waiting in the antechamber, seated on velvet cushions with his attendants and the ambassador, Roxas twisted nervously at a ribbon dangling from his sleeve and wondered for the thousandth time if they perhaps really should have found a long, flowing blonde wig. His father, the King of little Esperia, had assured him that foreign women did wear cropped styles in the great Kingdom of Calath. Still, Roxas wasn't sure that merely adding a delicate hairpiece to the arrangement made him look feminine enough.

The dress probably helped, with its long, rippling folds that billowed around the blond when he walked and the high corset bodice that left his shoulders bare while rising far enough to contain a little deceptive padding over his chest. And of course the separate sleeves, laced at his upper arms, falling in long, broad folds, like the dress. The King, his servants, and the ambassador had all assured him that he looked like a perfect princess.

Roxas just didn't know if he would be able to fool the King of Calath for long enough.

It was a risky move in every way. Esperia was small and weak and under terrible threats from several vicious countries around her. She needed an ally, and immediately. Unfortunately, the only kingdom strong enough to protect Esperia was Calath…and the only way to form a strong alliance in this day and age was through a royal marriage.

Roxas was the sole Prince of Esperia, and Calath had only a young King.

The royal advisors had first suggested the plan to the King, Roxas' father. They had convinced him to risk it – surely, Roxas could deceive the King long enough to be accepted as a bride, allowing the treaty to be signed and protection promised.

But what if the King would not accept Roxas as a wife?

They would try, the Prince was a lovely boy, he could be made into a very beautiful Princess, and it was rumored that the King of Calath _was_ seeking to marry.

But what if he was not deceived by the disguise?

They could certainly manage it long enough…the treaty must be signed before the wedding, and after that, he could not break it even if he discovered the trick.

But what if the King of Calath was furious? What if he decided to destroy Esperia?

…Perhaps he would not. And…even if he did, it would only be a swifter arrival of the fate that awaited the nation if the King did nothing.

The decision had been made. Roxas had been told what he must do. He had been shocked, at first, and horrified…until the advisors had reminded him of what his fate as Prince would surely be if the country was invaded and defeated. Death…would be merciful.

And there were the people of Esperia to consider…

Roxas agreed. He committed himself to this path, and was now here with the ambassador to be presented to the King, along with the offered treaty. The King had accepted this much, agreeing to discuss a treaty and meet the Princess. This was good progress. Now it only remained for Roxas to look the part until the signatures and seals could be applied. Any moment they would be ushered into the throne room…and Roxas was cold with nervous fear.

He had a private fear, born from a dream he had dreamt again and again since the plan was put in motion. He dreamed that the treaty was accepted, signed, and sealed, and the King had married him. But then, he was taken to the royal bedchambers and there…soon, the King discovered his deception, and in a furious outrage, he called the guards, dark forms surrounding Roxas on the bed, and ordered his death as a huge, shining axe fell slowly toward him…and Roxas was paralyzed, powerless to move.

He woke from this dream again and again, sweating and sobbing and more and more certain every time that it would happen exactly like that.

But at least…his people would be protected.

The doors suddenly opened from the other side, and heralds entered, a voice in the room beyond beginning to announce the party from Esperia as the ambassador rose, Roxas following suit.

They stepped forward into the bright throne room, and Roxas had to force his face to remain serene and not gasp at the wealth and splendor.

The entire enormous room must have been gilded white marble, with incredible tapestries adorning the walls, and thick velvet runners leading up to the throne. Everything glistened and sparkled with gold and jewels, and Roxas was just beginning to really understand the power and wealth of the King of Calath.

And there, seated on his throne, was the King himself. King Axel.

They approached with stately steps, Roxas escorted by the ambassador until they stood before the King, the ambassador bowing, Roxas following with a carefully-practiced curtsy. The King's deep, rich voice bade them rise with his greeting.

"Welcome, emissaries of Esperia. Calath is honored to offer you her hospitality." Roxas raised his eyes now, free to look up, though careful not to stare boldly.

The King was seated, but he looked tall and imposing nonetheless. His hair was a legendary red, and his dark robes made it seem even brighter. His face, however, was young…the blond had been told that the powerful King had not been ruler for very long, yet had already proven himself again and again as a skillful monarch. The Prince dared to look into the King's eyes – only when King Axel was glancing elsewhere, however – and Roxas was awed by the brilliant green that shone with confidence and power.

Attempting to trick this King…suddenly seemed quite foolish.

It was already too late, however. The ambassador was speaking, thanking the King for his welcome, and turning to present Roxas – Princess Roxela, rather – to "her" potential future husband.

As King Axel's calm green gaze turned and fell on Roxas, the blond demurely lowered his eyes. The smooth voice spoke again.

"Welcome, Princess. Come forward." Roxas raised his eyes to see the King extending a hand to him, the royal crest glittering on the ring he wore. Roxas knew Calath's customs and realized that he was being given a favorable greeting, being allowed to kiss the King's hand.

He stepped forward over the space between them, taking King Axel's offered hand and dipping low over it in another curtsy, reverently kissing his fingers with a soft murmur of obedience.

"My King…"

Axel regarded him calmly, a gentle smile slightly curving his lips and softening his bright eyes. Roxas felt strong, masculine fingers suddenly wrap around his own small hands, and with a tug, King Axel drew him closer. Surprised, Roxas' blue eyes met the King's for a moment, and in that moment, King Axel murmured softly to him.

"Come to my room tonight."

A slight murmur of surprise fluttered through the nearby attendants, who had heard the words. Roxas' eyes widened briefly in surprise. _Tonight? Already? But we can't possibly get the treaty signed until tomorrow or the day after…_ Yet he clamped down on the sudden cold chill of fear and lowered his gaze again, inclining his head in an obedient gesture before stepping back to the ambassador's side.

The King continued, addressing them all again. "I will now have you shown to your accommodations, and I will welcome you again at a banquet tonight. Tomorrow, our negotiations will commence. I hope you find your stay comfortable; please feel free to request anything you require of my servants." With that, the attendants stepped forward, and Roxas knew that they were dismissed. With a final bow, he and the ambassador and the others were led from the throne room.

Not knowing if he would have time to speak alone to the ambassador, Roxas walked close to him as they passed through the halls. Whispering softly, an edge of panic in his voice, he relayed the new development.

"He wants to see me tonight. What are we to do? The treaty…"

"So soon?" The ambassador whispered back, obviously shocked. "Perhaps there will be some way…"

At that moment, one of the attendants broke in, speaking over their secret conversation.

"If my Lady the Princess requires anything special, she may personally address her needs to me. I will also return for her tonight, when the King is ready to receive her."

The ambassador, seeing a chance, weakly began to question. "We are rather shocked…that is…the Princess and the King are not yet married, and in Esperia it is our custom…"

The attendant surprised them by interrupting. "Yes, I know of Esperian customs. However, it is Esperia who is in need of an alliance." A knowing smirk ghosted over the lad's face. "And you are really very lucky already. That the King would even allow you the opportunity to please him privately means that he looks very favorably on the alliance. You will, no doubt, soon be married, and then what will it matter?" Cheerfully, then, the lad led them onward to the rooms.

Roxas' stomach felt frozen, and a pallor had sunk into the ambassador's cheeks. Blue eyes searched fearfully, but the old man shook his head.

"There is nothing we can do now," he whispered. "We are lost…we can only go forward, and hope this does not mean our deaths."

~o~

Roxas sat beneath the window in his room, gazing up at the moon. Dinner was over – he had eaten next to nothing at the welcome banquet, his stomach was too knotted with fear to accept food – and any minute now the summons would come. The King would call, he would go and be discovered, and death would follow soon after. And, far worse than any of this, he would not be able to secure protection for his people now.

He gazed up at the moon, attempting to form his resolve and calm his nerves. He would never beg for his own life, never. Yet…perhaps for the lives of his people, the safety of his country…

The knock came. It was a soft and demure tap, but not hesitant. Firm. The time had come.

Roxas inhaled a deep, calming breath, and rose to open the door. The attendant was there, asking him if he required anything else. He vaguely formed a negative reply, and allowed himself to be led away by the lad.

The halls passed without Roxas seeing them very clearly, until they were suddenly far larger than before, and the blond Prince was startled into noticing his surroundings. Statues and paintings and carpet and gold trim in ornately carved wood…it all stood out with almost painful clarity as Roxas realized that he might well be approaching his end.

Then there was a door before him, a stately, wooden door, and the attendant had already knocked and was opening it…

And he wished the world would slow down, because everything was happening so fast all of a sudden, and Roxas was in the room, the dim, luxurious bedroom with the King seated before him in an ornate chair, and his head was spinning from the suddenness of it all and his stomach was tightening even further with nervous fear.

Before he could even drop into an automatic curtsy, King Axel had risen, stepping toward him in the candle-lit room and…and he _was_ tall, and broad-shouldered under the rich robes. And, even through his slowly mounting panic, Roxas could see that he was again smiling kindly, and his face…up close, his face was strikingly handsome.

"M-my King…" Roxas stammered, trying to greet the King properly. However, before he could dip low, a large hand was raised…and this time, King Axel purposefully extended that hand toward Roxas' face.

His cheek was gently brushed by those fingers, King Axel guiding Roxas' gaze upward to meet his own. The candles reflected their golden glow in those sharp green eyes, trained upon Roxas now with…with gentleness, yes, the gaze was still tender, but there was also a light in those eyes that did not come from candles. Rather, intense fascination lit the King's eyes as he touched Roxas.

It took the Prince's breath away.

Slowly, King Axel leaned forward, his other hand slipping behind Roxas' waist to rest on the small of his back, drawing their bodies close together as the touch on his face caressed gently. And the redhead bent down, his lips hovering near Roxas' ear and he softly murmured in that low, smooth voice.

"You needn't fear, Princess. I am aware of Esperia's customs, and I know that you must now feel frightened to lose your chastity." He drew back slightly, meeting Roxas' wide eyes, that perfect face still so, so close. "However, I give you my word of honor – I do mean to marry you after this." The pressure at Roxas' waist increased, crushing him more intentionally against the other man as Axel touched their foreheads together, still holding his gaze through lowered eyelids and murmuring softly, "I will accept the treaty…and your hand. So…just consider this our early wedding night."

With these words, the King tilted his head gently and touched soft lips to Roxas' in the tenderest kiss the Prince could ever have imagined.

With King Axel's lips sweetly caressing his own, Roxas' blue eyes fell shut. He could well imagine that, were he truly a Princess, his heart would have been set perfectly at ease now, no matter his fears before. Even as it was – Roxas being a Prince and still in the exact same danger – he couldn't help feeling somewhat soothed by the soft voice and gentle touch…and the kiss…

With a gasp, Roxas broke away. He hadn't even noticed himself getting swept away by the King's gentle kiss and the soft caresses. He couldn't let that happen…if he stood any chance of successfully pleading for his country, he must _not_ allow the King to discover the deception on his own. And now King Axel was frowning slightly, concern creasing his handsome face as he took in the alarm in Roxas' eyes.

"Princess…what is wrong? Are you troubled by something?" Roxas hesitated, unsure what to say. As he thought rapidly, he felt strong arms wrap around him, drawing him close again and guiding his head to rest against a warm chest as the King held him. The low voice resonated through that bosom now. "Whatever troubles you…please tell me of it. My kingdom exists only to set you at ease."

The devotion of King Axel's words amazed Roxas. As a Prince himself, he could not imagine making such an offer to a strange Princess, had he been in Axel's position. His voice was a shaky whisper when he spoke, face still pressed into the soft royal robes Axel wore.

"How…how can you be so generous to me? You don't know me at all…"

The King drew back, two fingers lifting to touch Roxas' chin and raise the blond's gaze again. Axel's expression was still smiling, but carried a trace of wry helplessness. "No," he answered, "It's true that I don't. We are strangers to each other still. Yet…I have not made my decision on a whim. I am prepared to commit my life to you, and I think we will become quite close in time. That is why I am…willing to make the first gesture, I suppose." With that, he leaned down again, placing a sweet kiss on Roxas' forehead.

The young Prince's wonder at King Axel's behavior was swiftly becoming guilt. He was deceiving this good King…no, this good _man_, who had prepared himself to open his heart to a Princess and was faced instead with a deceiver, who had no idea that the future love and happiness he hoped for were impossible. It was suddenly overwhelming. Added to his already-terrible torment, Roxas could not bear the additional sorrow. Tears sprang to his blue eyes, but he blinked them away and forced his voice to speak strongly as he pulled free from the King's arms.

"I am sorry, my King…I…I am grateful for your kindness, but I cannot accept it."

Axel stood still, not following after Roxas at once. "Why?" He frowned again. "For what reason?"

"Because," Roxas choked briefly on his guilt, "because I am not the Princess you think!" He turned away, not daring to watch that gentle face become shocked and angry as he spoke. "I have deceived you…there is no Princess in Esperia. There is only a Prince – myself. I am…a man. My name is not Roxela, it is Roxas, and I came here to trick you into an alliance…!" His throat suddenly closed on him, making it impossible to speak without his voice breaking with tears, and Roxas fell silent, struggling to suppress the sobs that pushed at his insides and tried to burst forth.

_I must…try…I must speak again, before he calls the guards, I must find my voice…for my people…_

Roxas' thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of a step behind him, and then two large hands came to rest on either side of his shoulders. Startled, he felt warmth behind him again – the King stood very, very close. Warm breath brushed his ear and those hands began to slide forward, slowly drawing him close in a tight embrace as King Axel spoke softly.

"From the moment I saw you…I was pleased to see that you were beautiful. And now…I am overjoyed to find that you are honest. You are more than I could have dreamed…Roxas."

Staring ahead, wide-eyed, the blond Prince struggled to understand the words he had just heard.

"What…are you talking about?" His heart was racing, in fear or in hope, he couldn't tell which.

"Tell me one thing," the King responded, still speaking low in his ear. "Why did you use this ruse to gain an alliance?"

Craning his neck around to look at the King, Roxas found their faces suddenly close. He spoke nervously, but honestly. "Esperia is threatened greatly…yet we have no power or position or natural resources to offer an ally, nothing to secure a faithful treaty with a kingdom such as Calath. I…I knew you would discover it, and I have long been prepared to suffer your wrath, but it was our hope that you would become our ally first…so that…" He looked down again, his voice growing faint. "So that Esperia would be protected, and my people would be able to live freely."

The strong arms that held him gently turned Roxas to face the King, whose face was serious. "Even if I had you executed for deceiving me?"

Not daring to look up, Roxas nodded. "I expect to die…I am ready…if only my people will be saved."

The king didn't answer at once, but Roxas suddenly heard a long sigh exhaled from the other man. Glancing up, he was amazed to see…a broad smile on Axel's face. The King's expression was…blissful. Almost to the point of tears.

Two hands now moved to Roxas' face, holding it lovingly as Axel gazed into his eyes. "And now I am more than overjoyed. Now…I have just begun to fall in love with you."

Roxas felt his jaw drop, his mind virtually blank. _What…?_

Axel beamed, his hands running gently through Roxas' hair, and then drawing the Prince into another embrace as he smiled down at him, explaining. "Did you think that simply because Esperia is small and inconsequential, I would not know those in her royal family?" He shook his head, still smiling. "Other kings may be so careless, but I have not risen this far by being ill-informed. My last information on Esperia is a year old, and I knew there was no Princess at that time, only a young Prince. When I received the first ambassadors and heard their treaty proposal, I knew at once that they either offered me a baby for a bride…or the Prince himself." Smiling wider again, he squeezed Roxas tightly. "Set your mind at ease, Roxas…you never deceived me."

Stunned, Roxas' mind was reeling. He had no idea…he'd been _sure_ their little country was completely unknown to a powerful nation like Calath. And what was more…

"Wait…so…when you said all those things before…you knew…?"

"That you were a Prince and not a Princess?" Axel smiled teasingly. "I certainly did." Then, his face grew softer, serious. "And I meant every word…Roxas."

Roxas was immediately trying to remember everything that Axel had said. When he did, he blinked in shock. "You…you _want_ to marry me?"

The briefest smile flitted over the King's face at Roxas' surprised expression before his green eyes became serious again. "I do," he answered. His hands moved to clasp Roxas'. "In case you don't believe me, let me say it again. Roxas…I plan to accept the treaty with Esperia, and I promise that I will protect your people. Your enemies will be my enemies. I want to offer you everything in my power…and though I realize we do not know each other well yet, I want to learn more about you." He smiled softly again. "From what I have seen already, I think I will find it easy to love you. I'm ready to share my life with you…so," Axel raised Roxas' hands, bringing them to his lips and pressing a devoted kiss to his fingers. "…Will you marry me, Roxas?"

The blond swallowed hard. Of course, his answer was obvious – King Axel was promising to save his country. And somehow, it wouldn't even mean his death. He would agree easily to this, for Esperia.

Yet…his mind only lingered on this for a moment. And, when he raised his eyes again to the waiting green gaze, it wasn't for Esperia that he spoke, and it wasn't for the treaty that he answered the King. _Axel_.

He answered for himself, from his heart.

"I will." A slight, helpless smile broke over his face, an answering relieved smile filling Axel's. "I think…I will also find it easy…to fall in love with you."

And this time, when the King joyfully pressed his lips to Roxas', the Prince was ready to return the kiss, his arms reaching swiftly to wind around Axel's neck.

In Axel's arms, Roxas' fears finally began to dissolve. The strength and the devotion in the King's kiss spoke of his promise – he would protect Roxas' people, and he would truly fulfill his vow to Roxas. To share his life, to grow closer, and…to fall in love.

When Axel's lips parted, Roxas' followed at once, readily accepting the gentle touches of his tongue. He was carried along by Axel's warmth, and the increase in intensity nearly swept him away, his own mouth responding while his mind reeled slightly in confusion. All of a sudden, the Prince wasn't sure what was happening as Axel moved into his mouth, caressing him more forcefully…but his uncertainty was faint, distant. The thudding of his heart and the flaming heat that rose to his cheeks were nearer, more important…and Axel's breath and embrace and touch and kiss were most important of all.

One arm around him tightened, while the other let go, that hand beginning to move, sliding up the corset Roxas wore, over his oddly-shaped chest…then over the bare skin of his clavicles and shoulder, coming to rest against his neck. The touch was warm, almost hot, and Axel's thumb was tracing back and forth over his jaw line as he kissed Roxas more deeply. The blond Prince released a gentle, breathy whimper, then was suddenly surprised at himself for the sound. In that moment, Axel drew back, breaking the kiss with a little wet sound of parting. Roxas couldn't help it – lids still heavy and low, he instinctively followed those lips, stretching forward to renew the kiss.

Axel's voice was even softer now, his breath hot against Roxas' moist, sensitive lips. "Roxas…" he breathed happily. Then, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly upward as Axel's eyes smiled at the blond, somewhat sheepishly. "You know…I meant _all_ of what I said earlier." Roxas blinked dazedly, unsure what Axel meant. The King softly connected their lips again before explaining in a whisper.

"About…this being our early wedding night. I meant that, too."

Roxas inhaled a slow, shuddering breath. "Oh…"

Axel watched him carefully, seeming to search for signs in Roxas' expression. "I'm sorry…I know it must seem sudden…but you are so enticing to me. I cannot imagine that you have any idea how beautiful you are, or how much you are making me long for you in this moment."

The hand on his neck moved slightly, holding Roxas' face as Axel placed a soft kiss on his other cheek. Without a thought, Roxas' eyes slipped shut again, enjoying the sweet sensation.

Unexpectedly, Axel bent down, his arm smoothly hooking under Roxas' skirt as the other hand moved to support his back, and Axel easily lifted the startled blond. He turned at once, carrying the Prince bridal-style, and strode toward the bed, while Roxas' arms curled instinctively around his neck for support. He barely had time to realize what the King was doing before Axel was laying him gently on the silken covers, brushing his hair back with a gentle hand, and tenderly kissing the very tip of his nose.

"M-my King…" Roxas stammered, uncertainly.

"Shh," Axel whispered, fingertips moving to ghost over the blond's parted lips. Green eyes gazed lovingly into his own as Axel murmured, "If you aren't ready…I won't do anything you don't like, Roxas. I promise."

Reassured, the young Prince relaxed, sighing, "All right." Axel moved forward to kneel on the bed beside Roxas, leaning down over the blond and kissing him again, deeply and lovingly. Eyes closed in bliss, Roxas reached for Axel again, trailing the long, open sleeves as he laid his arms around the King's neck.

When Axel's lips left his this time, the kisses continued, moving to his chin and along a delicate jaw line, stopping to place one soft kiss just in front of his ear as Roxas relaxed, letting his head fall to the side, granting access to the side of his throat. The kisses soon moved there, trailing downward slowly, Axel's mouth opening against Roxas' smooth skin with wet, warm caresses.

As Axel's lips began to trace over the Prince's clavicles, his hands found the front of Roxas' corset. Touching the false lumps, Axel suddenly broke into a low chuckle against Roxas' skin, sending a shiver of delight through the blond at the sound. Drawing back, their eyes met again, Roxas blushing a little and Axel grinning in amusement.

"Perhaps you would permit me to remove this?" Roxas nodded, reddening further as fingers played over his false breasts. Axel pulled him forward then, making him sit as the King moved behind him to unlace the bodice.

It took him a moment, Axel's brow furrowing in concentration out of sight behind Roxas. Finally, he exclaimed with some exasperation, "Women's clothes are far too complicated!"

Roxas glanced as far behind him as he could. "I'm sorry…for causing you this trouble…"

Axel leaned forward at once, hands still tugging the laces, and kissed Roxas' cheek. "Don't apologize. You look absolutely breathtaking in this." Roxas turned back, facing forward again as he blushed to his ears, not daring a reply.

In the silence, Axel's voice came again, uncertain now. "Roxas…are you…very uncomfortable wearing women's clothing?"

The blond inclined his ear slightly, listening and thinking. He hadn't considered it, really. It had been something of a short-term measure, and it was the least of his worries when his life was on the line, along with the lives of all his people.

"I…don't know. I am not accustomed to it, so it is hard to say…"

Axel paused before speaking again. "Then, will you be…very uncomfortable if you must continue to dress in women's clothing from now on?" Roxas heard the note of doubt and unhappiness in the King's voice, and turned until he could see Axel's face, his own eyes concerned to see the same unhappiness there. "I'm afraid," the King explained, "that this is the one thing I do not have in my power to offer you, yet…and may never. I have no choice but to have you pose as a woman…as my Queen."

Understanding, Roxas silently nodded. It was the same in Esperia. "Do not concern yourself," he softly answered. "If…if you are not disgusted by my appearance, then I will be well content to dress this way…so that we can be together."

Axel reached forward, closing Roxas within his arms as he gazed deeply and seriously into blue eyes. "I could _never_ be disgusted. You are entirely too lovely for me…you take my breath away."

Smiling softly, his heart swelling with happiness, Roxas leaned close, meeting Axel's lips readily in another loving kiss. A few moments later, as they cherished the caress, Roxas felt his bodice loosen as the corset fell open in Axel's hands. That heated touch moved under the fabric immediately, rubbing over every inch of Roxas' back slowly before moving around his body to his chest, slipping under the false breasts to stroke Roxas' _real_ bosom.

When playful fingers nudged at his nipples, Roxas gasped in surprise at the tingling sensation.

"Ah! My King…" From behind him, Axel bent down, his breath hot on Roxas' shoulder as he moved to nuzzle into the Prince's neck.

"Not 'my King,' Roxas…" The low voice was muffled as Axel kissed the sensitive skin, his hands still playing over the hardening nubs on Roxas' chest. "You are my betrothed now, and we will be married in a few days. Let me hear my name from your lips."

The corset was beginning to fall away, and Roxas raised one arm, reaching behind him to weave fingers through long, red hair. His voice was a passionate whisper as he felt warm hands beginning to slide lower, over his stomach.

"Axel…"

"Mmm…" Axel hummed against the nape of his neck, his breath tickling the fine hairline. "Please…promise me to always speak my name thus when we are alone together…like this."

"I will, Axel," Roxas promised. Then, he felt the King moving around him, his hands gently pulling the bodice away. The billowing skirt was attached, and when the garment was gathered around Roxas' hips, Axel guided the blond, half-lifting him out of the dress. Then, strong hands lowered him again, laying him on his back in only the loose bloomers he wore under the skirt, the long sleeves still gathered at his arms by the ribbons.

Roxas gazed up at the King, who knelt a moment, unclasping the outer cloak that covered his shoulders and letting it fall to the side, before he leaned down over Roxas. The blond watched green eyes wandering over his body, the King's glances bright with admiration. Roxas shivered happily, unable to believe that the powerful King he just met could look at him with so much pleasure.

Axel leaned down then, pressing a few kisses to Roxas' stomach, moving to suck softly at his navel as large hands framed his hips…and slowly tugged down on the undergarment, smoothly drawing it away.

Slowly, green eyes that had been fixed on Roxas' face moved downward, and Roxas was suddenly blushing furiously as Axel looked at him. A new, burning light entered those green eyes as they gazed at his uncovered body, and Roxas compulsively raised his arms with their flowing sleeves over his face, hiding his embarrassment. Being exposed like this…

A gasp of shock escaped Roxas – a gentle hand had just touched him. In spite of his still-burning cheeks, Roxas removed his arms enough to look down in surprise. Axel had gently lifted him, and Roxas watched in disbelief as the redhead bent low and…and softly kissed him in such an intimate place.

"Axel…what…?" His voice was broken off by a moan as the kisses continued, trailing along his length. At once, Roxas was stiffening, heat coursing through his body, his arousal growing with every touch, his head spinning with surprise and confusion.

And then, Axel's hand closed around his now-erect length, and with a slow stroke, he drew a soft cry from the young Prince's throat.

"Do you know about the act of love, Roxas?" The deep voice was softly questioning, hot breath ghosting over his sensitive flesh.

Roxas gasped as Axel continued to slowly stroke him. "I…I have been told…how it is done…between a man and a woman…"

Axel looked up quickly, green eyes quite wide. "Then…you have never lain with a woman?" Axel's voice was breathless. Roxas, his face flaming red again, shook his head. "What about…others?"

This time, he looked at Axel in spite of the blush that was surely spreading over his neck too. "No!" He felt sure Axel would laugh at him now…but the King was only smiling delightedly.

"I see," he breathed. Then, a gentle touch was placed behind Roxas, caressing a sensitive ring of flesh. "Well, for us, we will use this place…" Axel hesitated. "Unless you don't want to. If you're not ready, and you need more time…"

Roxas moaned, reaching weakly for Axel, who clasped his hand reassuringly. "How can you say that _now_, when we have already come this far? When I…I need…" He was too shy to tell Axel what he needed, but hoped that the man would understand…considering how he held the evidence of Roxas' need in his hand even now.

Gently squeezing his hand, Axel reassured him. "It's all right, I can take care of you…we don't need to go that far. I'll satisfy you…"

Now Roxas frowned, glancing away. "I…I don't want that."

"Roxas?" The King questioned, confused. When Roxas didn't turn to look at him, he crawled forward, moving up Roxas' exposed body, releasing the Prince's heat so that he could turn the fair face toward his own. Roxas' eyes were still averted, however, so Axel placed his mouth upon the blond's, joining their lips sensually, coaxing. After a few moments, he drew back, finally gazing into beautiful blue again. His voice was only a whisper.

"Why don't you want that, Roxas?"

Swallowing nervously, the Prince struggled to find words to express his feelings. "Because…it would be only _me_…and I want you to feel good too. I don't want to be the only one satisfied from…from our f-first time."

He wasn't sure what Axel would think of him or say to that…but the redhead only replied by pressing their lips together again, kissing him with sudden hunger. Roxas could barely respond, the passion was so overwhelming…until Axel finally pulled back, a soft chuckle in his words.

"Oh, I am a doomed man." He shook his head, smiling, as Roxas blinked in confusion. Tracing his features with a worshipping touch, Axel explained. "I had hoped to let my feelings for you grow slowly…but if you continue to be this wonderful, we will barely have said our vows before I fall madly, helplessly in love with you."

"O-Oh," Roxas stammered uncertainly. "Sorry…" He was stopped by another deep, slow kiss. He had lost count of how many times they had kissed now…yet every time felt so wonderful that Roxas would lose track of everything else.

Axel's voice, when he spoke again, was low and intent, almost growling through a grin so hungry it gave Roxas a thrill of anticipation. "I will gladly fulfill your wish then, Roxas." The blond could _feel_ the words against his lips. "Will you give yourself to me?" And, though Axel's grin was nearly wicked, his eyes held a trace of uncertainty…questioning.

To a question like that, Roxas had only one answer. His smile shone from his eyes as he spoke.

"Yes."

Axel kissed him, hard. Then he kissed him again briefly…and again, softer this time and deeper. And that kiss lasted a long time, and slowly grew more and more passionate, so that Roxas almost didn't notice the roaming touches all over his body as Axel's hands explored. He could only think of kissing back, his fingers reaching to touch the handsome face, sleeves still trailing.

As the larger man's body pressed him down into the bed, Roxas moaned, moving to tug at the shoulder of his tunic. Axel drew back, his eyebrows raised in a silent question.

Roxas struggled to control his heavy breathing as he shyly asked, "Aren't you…I mean…will you not also undress?"

A mischievous glint in Axel's eyes made him blush again, but the King only nodded. "I'd be happy to, since you suggest it, Roxas." The blond groaned internally – that smirk was both irritating and entirely too arousing.

Axel leaned back, kneeling before Roxas as he pulled himself free of the long tunic he wore. Beneath that were trousers, and Axel unbuckled the belt holding them, but then stopped, glancing at Roxas momentarily, before moving to the nightstand without comment, retrieving a small china jar.

Roxas caught a faint, perfumed scent as Axel opened the jar, but his attention was more focused on the telling bulge at the front of the King's trousers.

"Um…are you…leaving those on?" He couldn't bring himself to point, and allowed Axel to get the idea from the direction of his eyes.

For the first time, a slight flush also colored the King's cheeks. "Ah…well, I don't want to frighten you…" He scratched at the back of his head, averting his eyes.

Dissatisfied, Roxas frowned. "I'm not afraid." Axel glanced at him, uncertain. Softening his voice and expression, Roxas repeated his reassurance. "I'm not afraid of you, Axel."

However, when Axel relented with a sigh and slipped carefully out of his trousers, Roxas' blue eyes widened, and the Prince began to wonder if perhaps he _should_ be nervous.

Axel was fully aroused and…quite large.

His breathing a little heavier, Roxas asked, "Will…that is, if you are to enter me…um, _can_ you?"

Leaning down, Axel kissed him again, softly, his hard length pressing against Roxas'. The intimate touch of their arousals together made Roxas whimper with pleasure, moaning as he gently rocked his hips instinctively against Axel. An answering groan from Axel vibrated in his mouth before the redhead pulled back.

"I will make sure you are well-prepared. Don't worry, Roxas…we will go slowly."

Nodding, Roxas trusted himself to Axel's care. And the redhead kept his promise, taking what felt like an eternity to carefully prepare Roxas' body, gradually loosening him more and more. The first intrusions made the blond squirm – the sensation was strange, uncomfortable. However, Axel moved slowly, gently gliding within him, stroking his arousal sensually to distract him and help him relax. The little jar apparently contained a sweet-smelling skin cream, which Axel slathered over his fingers again and again. It was very slick, excess cream trickling over Roxas' skin, yet even with so much lubrication, as the redhead added more fingers, the discomfort increased a little.

That was when Axel turned to a different angle, slowly seeking and soon lightly touching a place that sent bolts of pleasure through Roxas' tensed body as he cried out. Axel smiled, seeing the blond's pleasure, and stroked the place again, whispering to Roxas, telling him to relax and asking if he felt good. Roxas could only gasp and nod.

Not yet wanting to drive the pleasure beyond what Roxas could endure, Axel continued stretching him, only occasionally stroking a finger slowly over that spot, whenever Roxas whimpered with discomfort. Roxas was beginning to feel more comfortable, his body adjusting to the new sensation. He could tell, too, that Axel had loosened him a great deal. He could also see that the King was desperately restraining himself, neglecting his own need, even as fluid beaded at the tip of his erection and trickled downward. Roxas' length was also weeping by now – he found Axel's touches to be far more pleasurable than he had expected.

"Axel," Roxas' voice was a breathless moan of desire. "Axel…Axel…I can't…anymore. Please, Axel…please hurry…"

The King listened to Roxas' plea, pulling back to quickly apply plenty of cream to his own length. His longing for Roxas throbbed heavily at every sound the Prince made, and he had truly reached the limit of his endurance. Still, he was able to lift those pale, trembling legs gently, one hand remaining on the curve of Roxas' rear to hold him open. He leaned down then, the other arm winding around the slender waist and lifting Roxas a bit, adjusting his hold carefully.

Roxas tried to help, opening his legs freely for Axel. Then, as the man braced himself over Roxas, the blond wrapped silk-clad arms around those broad shoulders again, clinging to the redhead as he felt pulsing heat touch his soft entrance.

"Relax." Axel's voice breathed in his ear, and Roxas did…and Axel carefully pushed forward.

"Ah! Ahh…ah…nnnh…oh! Ah, Axel!" Roxas' voice was raised again and again as he felt Axel slipping into him, penetrating him deeper and deeper. It didn't hurt very much at all, to Roxas' surprise. And when that incredible spot was rubbed again…his vision went white with bliss.

Roxas' cries became a desperate whimper when Axel finally reached deep enough within him to cause pain again, and the concerned King paused, watching Roxas carefully, allowing the blond to adjust before he finished entering him. When they were fully joined, both young men sought each other's mouths simultaneously, kissing passionately for several long moments before Roxas felt Axel move within him, and promptly cried out in pleasure.

The hand on his rear moved now, taking hold of him in front, fingers playing over his length as Axel drew out, then thrust forward again, just as deep.

The man braced above him began moving in a gentle rhythm, thrusting his heat within Roxas while stroking the blond's front in a matching pace. The pleasure was intense, overwhelming…Roxas was helpless, able only to cling to Axel and trust this man with all his heart. This man…who was inside his body…whose face was melted with bliss one moment, then drawn tight with piercing pleasure the next…the same feelings that came washing over Roxas again and again in waves. And with each wave, each thrust, the heat pulsing through his body grew more intense. The burning ache in his stomach grew hotter, and his whole body trembled weakly in the face of the unbearable desire.

"A-Axel! More…harder! I-I'm…nngh!" Axel obeyed, adding force to his thrusts and moving faster…hastening the approach of the edge.

"Roxas…Roxas…are you ready?" Axel's voice was strained.

The Prince wasn't certain, but he had a good idea what Axel meant. And he was. He was _so_ ready.

"Yes…yes, Axel…nnngh _yes!_"

"Together…then…" With that, Axel moaned loudly and Roxas cried out, feeling himself snap. The release shook his body, making him arch in ecstasy as he felt Axel pulse inside him, the man's heat shooting deep into his body.

When it was over, neither male moved for several minutes. They just held each other, heads spinning, bodies humming with tingling afterglow. When they moved, it was only to look at each other, eyes still hazy with satisfaction, yet able to stare into the other's gaze just the same. Their chests heaved for air as they each just enjoyed the other's expression for some moments, hands tracing tiny, lazy patterns over whatever skin or hair they could reach.

Then, they moved as one, bringing their open mouths together in sensual indulgence, each tenderly touching the other's face.

"Axel…Axel…" Roxas' voice was a sweet whisper.

"Oh Roxas…my precious, beautiful Roxas…" The King returned the Prince's whisper, murmuring adoring words over and over. And Roxas murmured his worship back to the King, his heart full to bursting with the unbearable joy that this man, this wonderful, kind, strong man, would be his forever.

Sleep soon followed, and it was long and deep for both of them, each held in warm arms that had so recently belonged to a stranger. But they were not strangers to each other now…nor would they ever be again.

~o~

The Esperian ambassador, unfortunately, did not sleep at all that same night, so terrified was he the entire night long that Roxas was about to be discovered and he would be arrested at any moment. However, when dawn broke and he had heard no uproar during the night, he managed to make himself presentable to greet the King, who would surely be condemning him for a criminal now.

To his shock, the King appeared, _very_ late to his own court, with Roxas on his arm. Negotiations began, and ended in agreement almost as quickly, with no mention at all of any betrayal. The ambassador had begun to think that Roxas had evaded the King's embrace somehow, and drew him aside as soon as he could, to ask the Prince what had happened. Had the King discovered their trick?

Calmly, but intentionally, the blue eyes regarded him. "What are you talking about?" Roxas questioned. "The King of Calath has accepted the Princess of Esperia's hand in marriage. _My_ hand. We are to be married next week, and I will be the Queen of Calath henceforward." Not understanding, the ambassador shook his head.

"But…!"

"Ambassador." Roxas' voice dropped suddenly low, his gaze even more intent. "There _is_ no Prince of Esperia. All of Calath will soon know of the Princess, wed to their King. Esperia will be protected, and you and my father will devise an explanation for the country. That is all."

With that, the fair face suddenly smiled, and the ambassador, though still confused, found himself giving up in the face of the Prince's obvious happiness. He would understand later, surely.

So it happened. Those few who knew of it kept the matter to themselves. Esperia's enemies were soon scattered by the forces of Calath as Axel bravely went to war for his new ally…and his new bride. And the King and Queen of Calath enjoyed a long and prosperous reign.

And privately, behind closed bedchamber doors, they enjoyed a long and passionate romance, and the deepest love either could ever have imagined.

~o~

**Note to readers!** Hey guys! If you read this because you're into Axel and Roxas and that's pretty much it, well...thanks! I hope you liked it! :D But if you _also_ wonder if this Kurosora1984 lady has anything else to entertain you, and if you are even a little interested in _other_ guys getting their sexy romance on, check out my current original story on FP! Links in my profile! Thank you, dears! :D


End file.
